


Lions, and Tigers, and Sex Tapes, Oh My!

by MacksDramaticShenanigans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Clint is Too Invested in his friends' sex lives, Embarrassment, I apologize for the lack of actual smut, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Sam's Poor Eyes, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Tapes, Sort Of, maybe possibly i will write the actual sex tape as a fic one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacksDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/MacksDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “Buck,” On-Camera Steve whines as the camera and Bucky move closer. The camera jostles a bit and there’s the quiet creaking of leather, and Sam can only assume it means Bucky’s joined Steve on the couch. Specifically that he’s straddling Steve’s lap.Steve’s head falls back in a melodic laugh before he lifts it again, and then he’s raising his hands, trying to block the lens from capturing any more footage of him. “I didn’t think you were serious about this,” he says.A scoff sounds out from behind the camera. “‘Course I am, Stevie,” Bucky says. “I wouldn’t’a suggested it if I wasn’t serious.”Steve parts his fingers and peeks out from behind his hand, squinting at Bucky. “So we’re actually gonna do this?”Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, c’mon, baby, it’s gonna be so hot.” His voice is lower; a silky smooth sensuous kind of tone.Sam’s hackles instantly rise. He can’t say for certain if this is what he thinks it’s going to be, but it sure as hell seems to be heading in that direction, and Sam definitely doesn't want to be subject to that. He’s pretty sure Steve and Bucky wouldn’t want them to be subject to that either. "Uh, guys?"





	Lions, and Tigers, and Sex Tapes, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a month later and I’m back with a new fic! Woo! Just a little something I whipped up over the past few days, from a prompt I’ve been wanting to write since sometime last year probably haha. I originally thought of the idea for a different fandom, but never got around to writing it for that one and what do you know it works just as well for this one!
> 
> Like I mentioned in the tags, sorry for the lack of actual smut haha. I considered adding a bit where Steve and Bucky actually watch the tape and get down to it once everyone leaves but it felt better to just end it here. But who knows, maybe if I’m feeling up for it I’ll write the actual making of the sex tape one day. I won’t make any promises, but we shall seeeeeeee.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful [Gavilan](https://gavilansblog.tumblr.com/) for betaing for me, and also to the loml [Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme) for taking a peek at it as well to quell my doubts lol.
> 
> The title comes from the Iconic line from The Wizard of Oz, which as you’ll see, features a bit in this fic! 
> 
>  
> 
> Now without further ado, enjoy the spoonful of secondhand embarrassment and mortification coming your way haha. <3

“Remind me again _why_ we all agreed Grandpa One and Grandpa Two’s place was the place to be tonight?” Sam requests, looking around the group sprawled out across the furniture of Steve and Bucky’s homey living room.

There’s nothing wrong with Steve and Bucky’s place, per se. It’s just a little on the vintage side— and by that, Sam means their entertainment isn’t exactly up to date. He eyes the collection of VHS tapes on the shelf beneath the television screen and the matching VHS player. Sam didn’t even know those things still existed.

“Like your bachelor pad’s any better, Wilson?” Natasha shoots back from where she’s lying across most of the couch, her feet in Clint’s lap where he’s resting against the armrest. She arches a smooth eyebrow Sam’s way, and a playful smirk toys at the corners of her lips.

Sam sits up straighter against the back of the loveseat he’s occupying and crosses his arms defiantly over his chest. His apartment may not be as spic and span as Steve and Bucky’s, but he’s got a nice Blu-Ray player and a selection of not one, but three different online streaming subscriptions to choose from. “You know what, at least I’ve got Netflix,” he replies, jutting his chin out.

Natasha laughs airily and goes back to examining her nails. She doesn’t have a witty comeback, or any response at all, so Sam counts it as a personal win.

“Popcorn’s almost done!” Steve calls from the kitchen before poking his head back into the living room to check on everyone. “You guys can go ahead and get the tape going if you want,” he adds, nodding towards the television.

“Said no one ever,” Sam mumbles under his breath. It earns him a snort from Clint and an unimpressed glare from Steve. He holds his hands up in surrender and flashes a toothy smile at Steve to make up for it.

“What’re we even watching?” Clint questions, before Steve can clap back. He sags against the couch and kicks his feet up onto the coffee table in front of him. Sam's not even looking at Steve right now, but he already knows Steve's got that disapproving look on his face again, this time aimed at Clint.

“Might not wanna put those there, pal,” Bucky comments, returning to the living room from the kitchen. "Steve'll have an aneurysm," he jokes, sending Steve a cheeky little smile. He's got a bowl of fresh, buttery popcorn in each of his hands, and as he passes one of them to Natasha and Clint, he bumps Clint's feet off of the coffee table.

"S'that what we're watching then?" Sam chimes in. "A home video of Steve losing his shit?"

Bucky cackles and shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth as he sinks into the loveseat next to Sam. "Oh, Wilson, you don't need a home video to see that. Hell, you've had a front row seat to it before."

It's Sam's turn to laugh because Bucky is absolutely right. Sam has definitely seen Steve lose his shit before, and depending on the situation and the circumstances, it can be quite amusing.

"Ha ha, hilarious," Steve retorts sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Buck, why don't you come help me with the drinks?" He asks, then bats his eyelashes all sweet. "Wouldn't wanna see me lose my shit, now, would you?"

Bucky grins and deposits the bowl of popcorn into Sam's lap before rising from the couch and heading back into the kitchen. He pops a kiss to Steve's cheek as he sweeps past him for good measure.

"Steve, you still didn't tell us what we're supposed to be watching," Natasha points out, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Right," Steve says, leaning against the doorframe. "I was thinking we could pay a little homage to Buck and I's day. Watch a little _Wizard of Oz_. Plus I'm sure Sam would appreciate a movie featuring some characters with wings." He turns towards Sam. "You never told me you got yours from the Wicked Witch of the West. I’m disappointed in you." Steve holds his infamous Captain-America-is-Disappointed-in-You face for half a second before a shit-eating grin curls onto his lips, and he disappears back into the kitchen before Sam can so much as blink in response.

Once it registers, Sam throws his arms up and lets out an affronted squawk. “Wing joke, wow. Real original, Steve!” He shouts back, shaking his head.

Steve’s booming guffaw can be heard from the kitchen, and it mixes in with Clint and Natasha’s chuckles.

“You guys can start setting it up if you want,” Steve calls a moment later, followed by a few clattering sounds in the kitchen and a curse that was still loud enough for the entire living room to hear. “It should be the fifth tape from the left. Doesn’t have a case or anything.”

Sam makes to get up from the couch to look for the tape, but before he can so much as set the bowl of popcorn to the side, Clint beats him to it, pushing Natasha’s legs off of his lap so he can jump up and do the honors. Works for Sam.

Clint kneels in front of the television and ducks his head so he’s closer to the tapes. He scans a finger over the spines of the collection until he stops on the fifth from the left— just as Steve instructed. “Aha!” He exclaims, pulling the tape from its place in the lineup. As Steve mentioned, it isn’t in a case. Clint holds it up and squints at it, flipping it around a few times. “There’s no title,” he declares, lips curving into a pout. “How do we know it’s the right one?”

Natasha sits herself up properly on the couch and holds a hand out. “Give it here,” she replies, wiggling her fingers expectantly.

Clint places the unidentifiable tape into Natasha’s hand. Just like Clint, Natasha, too, turns the tape around a few times, taking a close look at each side. “Huh,” she says, the skin between her eyebrows creasing. “You’re right. There isn’t a title. You’d think Captain Neat-Freak would’ve labeled it somewhere.” Natasha shrugs and hands the tape back to Clint.

“So we’re just gonna have to stick it in and hope it’s the right one?” Sam asks, pressing his lips together. It’s not that he doesn’t trust that it’s the right tape; if anyone would know it’s the right tape, it would be Steve, and Steve sounded sure of it. It does strike Sam as a little odd that it isn’t labeled, though. Steve has been notorious about labeling things ever since that one time Steve had made himself a cup of coffee and Tony had passed him two identical containers of white crystals and told him to enjoy his game of Russian Roulette trying to figure out which was sugar and which was salt.

“Guess so,” Natasha responds, shrugging again. “I don’t think it’ll be that big a deal if we get stuck with watching some Disney movie instead of _The Wizard of Oz_ , though.”

The chances of the tape holding one of the many Disney movies out there were high, as well. Ever since Steve had learned that _Snow White_ had only been the first of _many_ Disney movies, he’d been absolutely hooked on them. There was a good chance he owned just about all of them. On VHS, of course.

“Time to find out, folks,” Clint chimes, waving the tape through the air and waggling his eyebrows at Sam and Natasha before he turns towards the VHS player. His brow furrows in frustration or agitation as he fumbles to slot the tape into the machine. He ends up having to try it three times. Sam earns himself a glare from Clint as laughter bubbles up when it turns out Clint had it facing the correct way the first time.

“Need a hand?” Natasha offers, amusement coloring her tone as she watches Clint struggle some more.

“I’ve got it,” Clint replies, determined. His tongue pokes out of the corner of his lips as he fiddles with a few of the buttons, jamming his thumb into them over and over only to have absolutely nothing happen. He grunts and grumbles to himself, cursing under his breath after each one, until _finally_ he presses the right button and the screen lights up.

“Yes!” He exclaims, pumping his fist through the air. “Told you I got it,” he throws over his shoulder, sitting back on his haunches to watch the screen for a moment and make sure he really did get it to work. Satisfied it seems to be working, Clint scrambles up and back to his spot on the couch. Natasha sticks her feet back in his lap.

“Rogers! Barnes! Tape’s starting,” Natasha shouts.

“Okay, we’ll just be another minute or two,” Steve calls back.

“Want us to pause it and wait for you guys?” Sam asks.

“Nah, it’s alright,” Bucky replies. “We’ve seen this too many times to count, it won’t be the end of the world if we miss the first few minutes.”

With that, everyone settles into their places and focuses their attention on the television screen.

Sam sinks back into the cushion and feeds himself a handful of popcorn, waiting for the opening credits to roll.

Except, instead of the familiar Goldwyn Lion roaring at them, the screen opens with what looks like some sort of home video. Sam definitely doesn’t remember that as part of _The Wizard of Oz_. This is a VHS tape, though. Maybe Steve and Bucky recorded something over the first few minutes of movie by accident.

Onscreen, the camera looks to be pointed at the floor. It wobbles a little as whomever’s manning it fiddles with some of its settings. “I can’t tell if this things working,” someone says from behind the camera. Sam recognizes the voice as Bucky’s.

“Is the little red light blinking?” Another voice— Steve’s this time— asks.

The camera shakes again and jerks to a new section of the floor as Bucky presumably checks the red light, which, as he then announces to Steve, is in fact blinking.

“That means it’s recording then,” Steve tells him.

“Oh, good,” Bucky says. And then suddenly the camera jerks up from the floor and a new landscape fills the screen. It’s blurry at first, but after a few seconds the lens starts to focus. Almost right away Sam can pinpoint the location. Off-white walls with a hint of exposed brick peeking out; that very same collection of VHS tapes sticking out from underneath a slightly smaller television set than what’s currently there. It’s very clearly the exact living room that he and Clint and Natasha are sitting in right now.

The next thing that catches the camera’s, and Sam’s, attention is none other than Steve himself. He’s sprawled on his back across a loveseat— the same loveseat Sam’s seated on, in fact— head resting against both an overstuffed decorative pillow propped up against the armrest as well as his own arm that’s bent behind his head. There’s a lazy grin on his face and his hair’s a bit askew, like he’s run his fingers through it over and over. It’s a good look on him. He’s shirtless, too. The only item of clothing Sam can make out is the waistband of what looks to be like a pair of plaid pajama pants, or maybe boxers. The camera’s zoomed in too close to tell.

“Buck,” On-Camera Steve whines as the camera and Bucky move closer. The camera jostles a bit and there’s the quiet creaking of leather, and Sam can only assume it means Bucky’s joined Steve on the couch. Specifically that he’s straddling Steve’s lap.

Steve’s head falls back in a melodic laugh before he lifts it again, and then he’s raising his hands, trying to block the lens from capturing any more footage of him. “I didn’t think you were serious about this,” he says.

A scoff sounds out from behind the camera. “‘Course I am, Stevie,” Bucky says. “I wouldn’t’a suggested it if I wasn’t serious.”

Steve parts his fingers and peeks out from behind his hand, squinting at Bucky. “So we’re actually gonna do this?”

Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, c’mon, baby, it’s gonna be so hot.” His voice is lower; a silky smooth sensuous kind of tone.

Sam’s hackles instantly rise. He can’t say for certain if this is what he thinks it’s going to be, but it sure as hell seems to be heading in that direction, and Sam _definitely_ doesn't want to be subject to that. He’s pretty sure Steve and Bucky wouldn’t want them to be subject to that either. “Uh, guys—” he starts, but before he can say anything else Clint is shushing him.

Onscreen the frame shifts to the right a little, like the camera is being transferred from one hand to the other, and then Steve’s suddenly out of the frame completely as the coffee table takes his place. There’s a few moments where nothing exciting happens— just the coffee table and then the hardwood floor and then a far off shot of the hallway— but then Bucky’s face fills the screen. And fills is not an exaggeration; his face is so close to the camera, it’s a bit frightening. Sam can practically see Bucky’s pores.

Thankfully, Bucky backs up enough that his face returns to a normal size on screen, and Sam’s able to make out a little more of what exactly just happened. He can see the edge of the couch in the frame, Steve too where he still lays against the armrest, but he’s mostly blocked by Bucky’s hair.

The camera must be perched on the coffee table now, Sam concludes, and as Bucky finally finishes futzing with the zoom and the other settings on it and backs up completely, Sam’s suspicions are confirmed.

From the new angle, the entire loveseat is visible. And so are Steve and Bucky. All of them. Oh god.

Just as Sam suspected, Bucky is, in fact, atop Steve’s lap, strong legs bracketing Steve’s thighs. The plaid Sam caught sight of earlier on Steve are boxers, not pajama pants as Sam so desperately hoped, and he notices that Bucky’s only wearing his own boxers as well.

Bucky props himself up on his left arm, leaning over Steve a bit so he’s closer to the camera. He’s squinting at it, and Sam realizes that he must have spun the monitor around so he could see what the camera sees. “Hang on,” Bucky mutters, then turns back to Steve and reaches for the pillow he’s resting on. He tugs at it until Steve lifts his head and lets it loose.

“Hey, I was using that,” Steve pouts.

Bucky tosses the pillow behind the couch and uses his now free hand to caress Steve’s cheek. He ducks down a little, tilts his head, and a soft sort of smile pulls at his lips as he looks into Steve’s eyes. “It was blocking your ugly mug,” he comments, a wolfish grin quickly replacing that adoring look as Steve’s brows furrow and he swats at Bucky.

A laugh tumbles past Bucky’s lips and he ducks down to steal a quick kiss from Steve before he faces the camera once more, checking his handiwork.

“Perfect,” he declares, and a lascivious grin curls onto his lips as he turns his attention back to Steve. “You look absolutely perfect.” His voice drops again, and Sam can practically see the way it affects Steve. Beneath Bucky, his body goes slack, and even through the slightly grainy quality, Sam can see the way his eyes darken a bit.

Everything in Sam is _screaming_ at him to turn this off _now_ , before he sees anything he absolutely doesn’t want to see; before he’ll never be able to look Steve or Bucky in the eye again. But before he can say anything about turning it off, Natasha speaks.

“Is this what I think it is?” She asks, tone colored with amusement.

Sam tears his eyes from the screen to look toward her, and he finds a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. She looks almost _gleeful_ about it, a fact that unsettles Sam very much. He can only imagine what kind of blackmail she can use this piece of information for if she ever so pleases.

“I’m pretty sure it’s _exactly_ what you think it is, and I’m also pretty sure we shouldn’t be watching it,” Sam replies.

Onscreen Bucky and Steve mumble a few more things back and forth that Sam doesn’t hear over the panic rising in his chest, and then Bucky’s leaning down to capture Steve’s lips in what looks like a fierce kiss. It doesn’t start out slow, not at all. He just goes for it, claiming Steve’s mouth as his own, and oh, god, are those tongues already?

“Oh, god,” Sam says, eyes going wide. “We need to turn this off. _Now_.” He makes to reach for the remote, but Clint holds out a hand, stopping Sam.

“Wait,” Clint cries, shaking his head. He tears his gaze from the screen long enough to make sure Sam hasn’t actually picked up the remote yet before he turns back to it. “Not yet.”

A grimace finds its way to Sam’s face and he blinks at Clint. “Man, what the hell?” He blurts. “You seriously wanna watch these two grandpas bone?”

Clint just shrugs.

“What? You’re not at least a little curious to see two supersoldiers going at it?” Natasha chimes in. She laughs when Sam’s face twists up even more.

“Not when those two supersoldiers happen to be my friends,” Sam snaps back. “And in the other room.”

A breathy moan coming from the television draws all three of their attentions back to the screen. Sam immediately regrets looking. There, Steve and Bucky are still going at it, only instead of just avidly making out, they’ve added some hip action into the mix. Bucky’s grinding down into Steve’s lap, having worked up to what looks like a steady rhythm now. Steve’s hands are gripping at Bucky’s ass, fingers digging into the flesh through the boxers. It must not be enough, though, because not even a moment later his hands move to dip beneath the waistband of Bucky’s boxers. As Steve’s hands slide down to grab two big handfuls, the fabric of Bucky’s boxers follows, and the entire living room suddenly has a very full view of Bucky’s entire bare ass. A long groan falls from Bucky’s lips, and good god, that was something Sam _never_ wanted to hear.

“Oh my god,” Sam croaks, sounding just as pained as he feels.

“Alright, drinks are finally finished. It’s some sort of weird hybrid margarita thing— Bucky’s recipe, so if it sucks it’s his— _oh my fucking god what the fuck are you watching_?” The absolute horror in Steve’s voice is beyond apparent, and it’s honestly a miracle he doesn’t drop the glasses balanced in his hands. Or crush them, for that matter.

“Apparently, your sex tape,” Natasha replies cooly. She doesn’t even bat an eye as another loud moan fills the room — from Steve, this time.

Steve, on the other hand, looks as pale as a ghost for all of two more seconds before the brightest blush ever known to man colors his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, his entire goddamn face. His eyes are so wide that Sam’s a little worried they might pop out of his skull, and his mouth hangs open in a half shocked, half horrified  gape. Mortified doesn’t even begin to cover the look that takes over his face.

“How the _fuck_ did you find that?”

“Find what?” Bucky asks, strolling into the room with the rest of the drinks in hand. His eyes flicker around the room, brows bunching up as he takes in Steve’s appearance.

Clint, that bastard, looks absolutely delighted by Steve’s reaction, totally enjoying every embarrassing second of all of this. “Holy shit, I can’t believe you two made a _sex tape_ ,” he cackles.

“Oh, shit,” Bucky curses, eyes flying towards the tv where, yep, his sex tape is _still_ playing.

Onscreen, Bucky’s ass is still on full display, his boxers so very close to slipping completely down his thighs and giving the group an even more complete view of all he’s packing downstairs. He’s got one hand down the front of Steve’s boxers now, and whatever it’s doing in there is pulling the most embarrassing sort of sounds from Steve.

Steve suddenly shoves the glasses he’s holding into Bucky’s arms, barely caring that Bucky nearly drops one, before he dives for the remote so he can please, for the love of god, put an end to this. The second his fingers close around the remote he’s pressing buttons, any buttons, whatever buttons he can get to first. This, of course, means he ends up hitting the volume button as he goes. He lets out a pained screech as the number rises, and his mad dash to find the power button intensifies

He jams his thumb into the big red power button just as On-Camera Steve wails out Bucky’s name, and _finally_ the screen goes black, cutting the whole thing off.

The entire room is completely silent for a moment before everyone erupts.

Clint bursts out laughing again, totally amused by the whole thing. Natasha’s laughing as well, though she at least has the decency to try to contain it. The smirk on her face is almost worse than any laughter from her could be.

Sam’s trying his best to keep a neutral face, but it’s really hard. He’s seen and heard things he never, ever in a million years wanted to see or hear. It’s going to be damn near impossible to scrub from his mind.

Bucky’s cheeks have taken on a slight pink hue, but overall he looks more nonplussed than truly embarrassed. And he’s nowhere near as flustered as Steve is. Steve looks downright uncomfortable, fidgeting as he stares a hole into the ground, pointedly avoiding eye contact with everyone. He’s still as red as his shield, maybe even more so, and Sam has a feeling that won’t be going away anytime soon. Steve looks like he wants nothing more than for the ground to open up beneath him. Sam almost feels a little bad for him, but then he remembers what he just had to sit through and how none of this would have happened if Steve and Bucky had kept their damn sex tape hidden away in their bedroom under some sort of lock and key or high-tech security code and not sitting on a shelf amongst the children’s classics.

“Y’know, I never really pegged you as the type of guy to make a sex tape, Rogers,” Natasha comments. The look on her face tells Sam she knows exactly what buttons she’s pressing right now.

“Oh, I did!” Clint exclaims gleefully. “I _told you_ he was some sort of kinky bastard under that apple pie exterior.”

Sam didn’t think it was possible, but Steve turns a shade darker.

“I could’ve told you there’s nothing apple pie about Rogers,” Natasha scoffs, an _oh-please_ kind of look flashing across her features. “He’s a private person, though. I would’ve expected his sex life to mirror that, s’all.”

“That was supposed to be private,” Steve grits out, finally looking up. He doesn’t hold Natasha’s gaze for very long, still too embarrassed. “Why the fuck didn’t anyone turn it off the second you realized what it was?” He doesn’t sound angry, just pained.

“Aw, Stevie, they didn’t even get to the good parts,” Bucky chimes in, sidling up to Steve to loop a comforting arm around his shoulders. Sam never even saw him slip away to put the drinks down.

Bucky tugs Steve into his body and gives his shoulder a couple of pats. “Besides, it was my ass hanging out that they all got a load of,” he adds, trying to highlight what he must deem a silver lining for Steve.

“The good parts?” Sam echoes slowly, sitting up more. The leather of the couch creaks as he shifts and his eyes fall shut as he remembers exactly where the tape took place. “Please tell me it was just the kissing and all that heavy petting and then you two decided to shut it down and take it to the bedroom or something. Please tell me you didn’t fuck on this couch,” Sam begs, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he braces himself for the answer.

He opens his eyes after a pregnant pause passes and groans as he sees Steve ducking his head, blushing even more furiously than before. He’s steadfastly _not_ saying anything, which is as much of an answer as anything.

“Aw, shit, come on!” Sam cries, jumping up from the couch. He takes two giant steps away from it and holds his arms out away from his body like he’s been infected.

Bucky snorts and rolls his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic, Wilson. We cleaned up after ourselves,” he assures. “We’re not animals.”

“Animals would’ve gone into the damn bedroom,” Sam mutters.

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Clint points out, unhelpfully.

“Seriously, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Bucky continues, and Sam really, _really_ doesn’t want to hear any more. “Like I said, we cleaned up after ourselves. And besides, Steve didn’t even have a chance to make a mess in round two, if you know what I mean.” Bucky gave a cheeky wink.

“Bucky!” Steve hisses, jamming his elbow hard into Bucky’s ribs to shut him up.

Bucky barely even winces at it. He just sends a sheepish look Steve’s way.

Sam makes a disgusted noise and shakes his head. “Damn it, Barnes. _Please_ shut the hell up. You’re not helping anyone.”

Steve has his face buried in his hands now, shaking his head. “Oh my god, this can’t be real,” he mutters to himself. “My friends know about my sex tape and they’ve watched it and now my boyfriend won’t shut up about the damn details of it. This absolutely cannot be real.”

“Trust me, it’s real,” Sam says. “It’s too damn real.”

“Can you guys… maybe _not_ mention this to the others?” Steve asks, scrunching up his nose as he pulls his hands from his face and casts a glance around the group. “Please.”

Clint holds up three fingers and nods. “Sure thing, Cap,” he says. “Scouts honor.”

“Clint, you’ve never been a boy scout a day in your life,” Sam points out.

Clint just shrugs. “Semantics,” he replies.

Sam shakes his head at Clint, then nods as well. “Well, I’m already trying to erase it from my memory, so you can bet your ass I don’t plan on pulling it back up to tattle to anyone else,” he says.

A grateful expression slides onto Steve’s face at the two of them, but then he turns pleading eyes on Natasha. “Nat?”

Natasha has the gall to pull up that devious, considering look for just long enough that Steve’s squirming in his spot. It quickly melts away and a sincere expression replaces it. “Your secret’s safe with me,” she promises.

“Thank you,” Steve says to all of them. His blush has gone down quite a bit, but it’s still very obviously there. He does look less uncomfortable as well, probably now that this whole debacle is coming to a close.

Steve glances at the loveseat and then to Sam, lifting a brow.

He doesn’t even have to ask anything before Sam’s shaking his head. “Oh hell no, that’s all yours, man. I’m never sitting there again,” he says before plopping himself right in between Clint and Natasha on the bigger sectional.

Steve laughs a little— the first chuckle they’ve gotten out of him about this whole thing— and takes Sam’s old spot.

“ _Wizard of Oz_ time now?” Clint asks, reaching for the remote.

Steve jerks up, hand outstretched for the remote already. “The tape!” He shouts. “We need the right tape!”

Clint’s eyes widen for a moment, startled by Steve’s shout. “Right,” he says, pointing at Steve.

“Why don’t we let one of you look for it,” Natasha suggests. “That way if another sex tape is played it’s not our faults this time.”

Steve groans into his hands again.

“Good idea,” Bucky replies, taking the remote from Clint as he heads up to the television and VHS player. He crouches down in front of it and scans the shelf for the proper tape this time and ends up pulling out the one to the right of the empty space where the sex tape had sat. “Six in,” he comments with a carefree laugh. “Not five. Oops.” Turning back to the player, he works on extracting the sex tape, and once it’s out he sets it on top of the machine. He gives it two small pats and throws a wink at Steve over his shoulder. “We’ll save that for later,” he teases, voice low and rumbly. He punctuates his statement with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Steve’s blush returns full force and he sinks further into the couch as if he would like nothing more than for the cushions to swallow him whole. Sam thinks he kind of gets that.

Bucky grins and lifts the right tape up, waving it through the air. “Now, who’s up for some actual _Wizard of Oz_?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudos and a comment! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/brooklynbabybucky)! :)
> 
> And come check out this cool [discord](https://discord.gg/8gybKrj) for marvel content creators!! You can find more information [here](https://marvelcreatorsnetwork.tumblr.com/) or feel free to ask about it in the comments!! :)


End file.
